


Collin Hedgehog and the Vault of Ice

by DawnTotadile



Series: Collin and the Cursed Vaults [2]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Danger, Gen, Magic, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnTotadile/pseuds/DawnTotadile
Summary: It's Collin Hedgehog's second year at the school of Hogwarts, and he and his friends are still having to deal with the cursed ice that nearly caught them last year. Join Collin as he makes choices that affect his friends as he tries hard to save them and protect them while trying to close the cursed vault that haunts the school.*Quidditch years will be Posted separately as another story entirely, thank you. All credit goes to WB and JK Rowling for Hogwarts characters, and SEGA and Archie Comics for any mentions of Sonic characters from Mobius. Please enjoy the AU
Series: Collin and the Cursed Vaults [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604266
Collections: Sonic





	1. Summer's End

Collin finished packing all of his things into his trunks and satchel. He had finished his homework easily and early on with the help of his father, Charles Hedgehog. Collin was a young human with shaggy brown hair that was spiked all over the place as though never combed and bright blue eyes. His favorite color was green, and he had what he believed was photographic memory or some variation of it. He remembered quite clearly up to the day he was found and adopted by Charles, and had some flashes of memories from his previous life before then. He knew he remembered he had an older sister named Hope Kintobor, that his mother had died in childbirth, and that his original name had been Collin Snivilous Kintobor Jr. He remembered he was afraid of his uncle, but his memories of his father were faded and vague. He assumed it was due to his youth. While Collin didn’t always believe it, he was a young genius, capable of advanced sciences and math, as well as magic, which is probably why he loved Potions class so much, even if his Potions Professor, Severus Snape, did not like him one bit. Collin Hedgehog was about to enter his second year of Hogwarts as a Gryffindor.  
“Collin, I’ve got your train snacks packed! Are you and Griff ready to go?” came the voice of Charles Hedgehog. Charles was a blue Mobian hedgehog with a brown mustache that was starting to go dusty grey with age. He was an inventor and a wizard but worked with both muggles and wizards. They lived together in a village that was filled with magical and non-magical people that were known as Knothole Village. Griff was Collin’s pet owl that Charles had gotten him last year.  
“We’re ready!” Collin smiled as he grabbed the large birdcage that was almost his height. He was a short human. The pigmy owl in it hooted in agreement. He made his way downstairs with it where Charles grabbed the cage before his boy fell with it. “Thanks.”  
“Heh, not a problem. Go get your stuff and I’ll take you to the station.” Charles had been told about the Cursed Vaults from Collin and was worried about him. He sighed and put his worries to the side though as he saw the joy in his boy’s face. Collin came down a few minutes later with his luggage. “Collin…”  
“Yes, Dad?”  
“Be careful about those vaults, Collin. I’ve heard of them, and many have lost their lives to try and find them.”  
“I… honestly don’t think I’m looking for them… In a sense, I think they’re looking for me… does that make sense?” Collin sounded unsure of himself.  
Charles nodded though and smirked as he ruffled his boy’s spiky brown hair. “You are pretty special, so I guess I can see why… still, please be careful.” He knew that Hogwarts was special, and that strange things often happened there, even dangerous things sometimes. Charles himself had gone to school when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and while he had a sneaking suspicion of who had really opened it, he kept his mouth shut. It was only after they had graduated that his fears were confirmed, but the damage was done. He sighed and smirked as he looked at his boy, proud that Collin’s bravery was stronger than his own when it came to seeking the truth.  
“I will, Dad.” Collin smiled. There was a whole new year ahead of them. “I’ve got some friends to help me stay on track.”  
“Good, friends are always important.” Charles then started to think about that nervous Slytherin boy who he had known in his own youth. ‘Whatever happened to that Colin, I wonder…’


	2. Back to School

Collin made his way to the great hall with the other second years. He was happily sitting next to his friend, Rowan Khanna. Rowan was a dark-skinned human who lived on a tree farm with his family and was very studious. Rowan’s dream was to become the youngest professor at Hogwarts, ever.  
“Collin, how were your summer holidays?” Rowan whispered.  
“I decided to finally read what was published about my sister and the Cursed Vaults in the Daily Prophet. I didn’t find any clues about the location of the vaults, but I learned a lot about her obsession, and how she was viewed. Why I’m being compared to her, I don’t know. Hopefully, it will help me to figure out what happened to her…”  
“I read everything I could find relating to the secret message we found in that room.”  
“The Ice Knight stands guard past the Vanished Stairs.” Collin repeated the message with a slight shiver.  
“Exactly. I didn’t find anything about Ice Knights, but I found descriptions of staircases in Hogwarts that no longer seem to exist.” The excited dark skinned boy smiled. He had dark black hair and brown eyes that were hidden behind square glasses.  
“That’s amazing, Rowan. Those Vanished Stairs could lead to a Cursed Vault. If I can find a Cursed Vault, I might be able to find my stinking sister.” He mumbled. He only half wanted to find his sister at this point, wondering if she knew why he could remember certain things, but not others, like how he remembered who his biological family was, but not much about her or their father.  
“There are a hundred and Forty-two known staircases in this castle. It will take a long time to search everywhere.”  
“Let’s ask Ben and Penny to help us search so it will go faster.”  
“Good idea, Collin. We’ll find them right after Professor Dumbledore gives his welcome speech…”  
“Welcome to our new first-year students! For all you returning students, welcome back! Focus on your studies, make time for your friends, but above all else, be careful as you journey about the castle. If you see anything odd that isn’t normal Hogwarts sort of oddity, do not hesitate to tell a professor. Every year is an interesting one at Hogwarts, but something tells me this year holds more surprises than most. Enough of my grand proclamations and ominous warnings. Please, enjoy the feast.” Food instantly appeared in front of the students and staff alike, and they all ate heartily.  
Sometime during the feast, Rowan and Collin went and found Penny, but for some reason, they couldn’t find Ben, despite how the three boys were all in the same house. “Hey, Penny.” Collin greeted. “Have you seen Ben? I wanted to see if you two could help us search the castle.”  
“No, I haven’t.” Penny sounded concerned, but only a touch. “Now that I think of it, I haven’t seen him since we stepped off of the Hogwarts Express.” Then she started to get really worried. “I’m a little worried, Collin. Especially after what happened last year with the cursed ice.”  
Collin nodded. “Let’s ask around to see if anyone has seen him…” Collin started off. Penny took on all of Hufflepuff while he started asking Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Rowan kept asking the Gryffindors. Collin even managed to ask the teachers. After a while, they gathered again as the feast was ending.  
“Any word on Ben?” Penny was now starting to sound scared.  
“Lots of words, and some of them are very strange. I don’t know if we should be worried, but I’m certainly curious.” Collin responded. In his mind though, he was truly worried about his friend.  
“We have to make sure he’s okay. Is there anyone else we can ask for help?” Penny looked panicky.  
“I’ll ask Professor McGonagall what she thinks. She is our head of house, so she might know what to do.”  
“Thanks, Collin. Please let me know what you find. I have a bad feeling about this.” Penny gulped.  
“So do I…” Collin muttered as he tried to figure out when it would be best to ask.


End file.
